1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converting apparatus having a light receiving section on a substrate and, more particularly, to a photoelectric converting apparatus for preventing a malfunction or the like which is caused due to the light entering from the portions other than a light receiving window.
2. Related Background Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic arrangement diagrams of the first and second examples of a conventional photoelectric converting apparatus.
In FIG. 1, a light shielding layer 3 is formed on the portions of a semiconductor chip 4 having photoelectric converting function excluding a light receiving portion 8. A whole construction is enclosed in a package 6 made of a material such as a plastic, ceramic or the like and sealed by a cover glass 5.
The light shielding layer 3 is provided for allowing necessary light 1 to be received by a semiconductor chip 4 and for shielding the unnecessary light. Al, Al-Si, or the like is used as a material of the light shielding film 3. The layer 3 is formed by a vacuum film forming techniques such as an electron beam evaporation deposition process, sputtering process, CVD process, or the like. Usually, sufficient thickness is about 2000 .ANG..
However, in the foregoing conventional structure, when unnecessary light flux 2 is incident on a cover glass, it is totally reflected by the light shielding layer 3 and by the inner surface of the cover glass 5 and reach the light receiving section 8, as shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, a malfunction of the photoelectric converting device in the semiconductor chip 4 occurs, and problem such that the noise figure of the output signal increases raised.
The same problem would be raised in the case of a type wherein the semiconductor chip 4 is enclosed in a clear mold package 7 mold packaging the semiconductor chip 4 having light receiving element with a transparent resin as shown in FIG. 2.